starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Leia Organa Solo
Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan (born Leia Amidala Skywalker) was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, adopted daughter of Bail Organa and Queen Breha of Alderaan, and younger twin sister of Luke Skywalker. Later she married rebel war hero Han Solo. She would also be elected Chief of State of the New Republic, serving twice in that office. Due to her powerful Force heritage, Leia, following her family's legacy, became a Jedi Knight in the New Jedi Order. Biography Early life (19 BBY – 4 ABY) :Main articles: Leia Amidala Skywalker's Early Life, Leia Organa during the Early Galactic Civil War One of the most important figures in the Galactic Civil War and the New Republic, she could have been simply another galactic denizen like her brother had she not been adopted by Bail Organa. Politician, fighter, and spy was the fate that awaited her instead. She had a forceful personality and bright intellect, having accomplished much in her youth: she was a strong proponent for the Rebel Alliance, the youngest Senator ever of the Galactic Empire at eighteen standard years of age, and a member of the Royal Family of Alderaan. Though raised in the privileged surroundings of a peaceful planet that had banished weapons from its culture, the times were dark and this fiery diplomat received martial training in order to defend herself, both with a blaster and just her bare hands. This training would serve her well in the war that shook the Galaxy. The Formation of the New Republic (4 ABY – 5 ABY) One month after the Battle of Endor, the Declaration of a New Republic was issued. Leia was one of the dignitaries who signed the declaration, and became an integral member of the first Inner Council of the New Republic provisional government, the Provisional Council, whose main goal was to capture Coruscant. With the Liberation of Coruscant, the New Republic was formally established. The Provisional Council was dissolved and the Inner Council was created. Han Solo and Leia became engaged and married, and soon, Leia began her Jedi training under the tutelage of her brother, Luke Skywalker. Early New Republic Years (6 ABY – 8 ABY) While the New Republic was building itself into a strong, new government, trouble would soon come to the Solo family. Han Solo was arrested on Etti IV by the CSA. Chewbacca escaped and alerts the New Republic, who brought in the fleet to begin negotiations for Solo's release. The Empire would join in the fray to offset the New Republic's presence, and attempt their own negotiations for Solo. Secretly, however, The CSA's Prex Simone Drake turned Han over to the Dark Lord Sabbathius Osbourne. As a result, the New Republic and the Empire engaged in a fierce battle at Etti IV. Leia, in turn, accompanied Luke on a search for her missing husband. They ran into the Dark Lord Sabbath and engage in a duel at Palanhi. Sabbath's escape was traced and leads to Han Solo's rescue. Near the end of 7 ABY, Leia Organa Solo was attacked while visiting Deralia on a diplomatic mission. During her hospitalization, rumors circulated that she had been killed and an elaborate cover-up had been instigated by the DCU. These rumors were put to rest with a public press appearance by Organa-Solo and President Laarken. Leia's First Term as Chief of State (9 ABY – 11 ABY) Leia was elected as Chief of State in the New Republic, following Woren Isaal's term, in 9 ABY. During her term, the New Republic Military faced many great challenges, and important systems were lost to Valak's Imperial Military. However, in 11 ABY, the New Republic was able to find and destroy the Empire's Death Star III at Sluis Van. Following the victory, which was assisted by the Griffon Military, the Griffon Alliance signs an official alliance with the New Republic, a major historical moment. Return to office (12 ABY – 18 ABY) Leia would take a year's relief from serving as Chief of State, only to accept the role once again in 12 ABY. She would go on to lead the New Republic during one of its most trying times, in facing the Imperial Blitzkrieg under Danik Kreldin. After her second term as Chief of State, Leia pointedly declined to serve again, preferring to adhere to the tenets of the New Republic's rules on term limits. The Jedi Way (18 ABY - Present) She instead turned her considerable energy into finally continuing her Jedi training, becoming Alika Kiben's padawan. She assisted in the Force Harmony event on Kashyyyk to help limit to destruction of the nuclear blast that befell the planet of the Wookiees. During a mission to Felucia, Leia and Paul Nighman were captured by the Emperor. Taken to Coruscant, Leia was nearly seduced to the Dark Side of the Force, but it was the horror of seeing Luke being forced by the Emperor to cut down her master Kiben that helped Leia shake the control the Emperor had over her. Together, Luke and Leia destroyed the Emperor, Leia using Alika Kiben's lightsaber to decapitate the man. After their return from Coruscant, Luke promoted Leia to the rank of Jedi Knight. Family, Allies, Enemies, Contacts This list isn't meant to be inclusive by any stretch of the imagination. It's meant as a way for Leia players to keep a scorecard as to who is whom and how Leia would react to them. Family (by blood or choice) *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Jacen and Jaina Solo *Winter *Jessalyn Valios *Chewbacca *Threepio and Artoo Allies *Lando Calrissian *Wedge Antilles *Jared Starwind - He revealed to Leia that he knew she was Vader's daughter and that it didn't change the way he regarded her or what she's accomplished. *Barrien Thrask - A very close friend and confidante, Barrien taught Leia swordfighting and more about self defense. He became a New Republic Senator at her behest and once took a blaster bolt for her. *Danik Kreldin - While not entirely trusted due to his past, Danik Kreldin has recently come to assist the New Republic, and Leia is learning what the man is like under a more independent leadership. *Lyra - Jessalyn's padawan and someone Leia is coming to trust very much as well. *Alika Kiben - A Jedi Master healer, Alika was Leia's primary mentor within the Order until Alika's death. *Kyrin Sh'vani - A fellow Jedi padawan from a distant planet, the winged lady used to be Rogue Leader until the Force stirred within her. Enemies *The Emperor - A Sith Lord ruling the Empire and opposing the freedoms of all of his citizens. *Tyler Damion - Darth Malign is an enemy simply due to his being a Sith Lord and leader of the so-called Sith Empire. *Drax Rendolen - Formerly an ally (and NRI Director), Drax has recently (Feb 09) betrayed the New Republic and absconded. Contacts *Riyan Lockheart - A prince of a planet overrun by the Empire, Riyan was just a boy the last time Leia saw him, from diplomatic visits his parents had made to Alderaan. OOC Information Roleplay logs involving Leia: * Leia Organa on the roleplay logs page. * Chronological list of Leia's Roleplay Logs. Journal Leia's Journal - A summary of Leia's RP scenes. From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki. Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa